


Hand in Hand with You

by fiction_is_magic



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: DCMK Secret Santa 2019, F/F, also a magic parasite but shes mostly thinking about the crush, aoko has a crush, i love this au so much, pandora parasite au, the world needs more akako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_is_magic/pseuds/fiction_is_magic
Summary: Magic won't teach itself. Good thing Aoko has an experienced teacher in her friend Akako. Now Aoko just has to keep her priorities straight about why she wants to spend time with her crush.
Relationships: Koizumi Akako/Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 9





	Hand in Hand with You

**Author's Note:**

> My DCMK 2019 Secret Santa gift for thejimjamjimmyman! It was so hard to pick from all of your au's but this one just struck me and I feel in love. I hope you like it and have a wonderful new year!

Ten

So close so far away.

Nine

The tap tap tapping of her foot was probably getting on other people’s nerves.

Eight 

Aoko didn’t care, she just wanted class to be over.

Seven

She just wanted the bell to ring.

Six

She just wanted to run to the train station.

Five

She just wanted to go to that enchanting manor in the woods.

Four

She just wanted to release the magical power within her. 

Three

She just wanted to feel that fluttering in her heart.

Two

She just wanted to see her.

One

Aoko was quickly snapped out of her anxiousness with the ringing of the bell, standing just a bit too quickly as the class said goodbye to their teacher for the day. Had she not been so high on excitement, she may have stumbled, but instead she grabbed her bag and began to make for the door. 

“Woah woah where are you headed in such a hurry?”

The world stopped as she felt a hand land firmly in the small of her back, ripping her from her cloud of excitement, and slamming her back down to the present. Kaito took a step forward and positioned himself in front of her, effectively blocking her path to the door. As he moved, his hand slid along her back, thumb rising dangerously close to the center of her spine. It took only a second (Precisely one point 76 seconds, if anyone bothered to ask Hakuba) but to Aoko it felt like an eternity. Then eternity was over, and Kaito was standing in front of her with a childish pout on his face.

“This is the fifth time this month you’ve rushed out of here. What about your dad and me? Are you really ok with us starving?”

“Oh please! Aoko has better things to do than cook for you BaKaito! Besides, Aoko knows you can cook and dad is smart, he can find food on his own!”

The trickster’s pout shifted quickly into a teasing grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat itself. It fit him far too well for most people’s liking.

“Oh yeah? Better things like what? Eloping into the woods with your girlfriend?”

She felt her cheeks heating up, because she knew Kaito was going to tease her about her crush from the moment she had told him about it, but she still couldn’t help but to complain about it. After she relentlessly teasing Kaito about his crush on Hakuba it was only fair play.

“She isn’t my girlfriend!”

“Well she won’t be if you keep going around shouting that.” Now it was her turn to pout. At least Akako wasn’t there to hear her say that.

The witch had been absent that day, leaving Aoko to make the long trek from school to her house by herself. Kaito had walked with her to the train station then split, leaving her alone with her thoughts. At first she couldn’t understand how Akako could make the trip twice a day, but knowing what she did now she realized the answer was magic.  
Magic it turned out, was the answer to most questions she had about Akako. How she got so school on time when she lived so far away, how she knew so much about charms, how she seemed to shine brighter than any light in the world. Well, everything except that last part, she was pretty sure that was just her own heart doing that. The reason all men flocked to her was magic for certain, but her beauty, that was all Akako. At first Aoko didn’t understand why Akako needed a spell to capture the hearts of all the men around her, she was already beyond beautiful, Aoko had always just assumed she felt the way she did because everyone did. Then she found it was a spell, a spell that only affected men. It was a bit confusing, suddenly realizing why she found herself staring at the enchantress instead of the day’s lesson, or why she wanted to drag Akako out of the crowd of men and into her own arms.

But when she understood it was love, everything became so, so beautiful. 

Then everything became so, so terrifying when she found Pandora.

That night last month. The night Kaito Kid dropped that beautiful gem from the sky. At least she heard it was beautiful, it was a bit hard to see with it embedded in her back. She didn’t remember what started the panic. But she did remember being pushed out of the way. Remembered how much it hurt when she fell on the jewel and it embedded itself into her back, entwining itself magically with her own flesh and blood. She could still feel the warmth of where Kaito’s hand had been earlier. He had been so close to touching the jewel, to finding out that the magic he loved so much was nothing like the magic that now flows through her veins. 

Suddenly something hard hit her in the face which made her stumble back. Rubbing her sore forehead, she realized she had been so lost in thought, she’d walked straight into Akako’s front gate. The iron gate reached far above her head, large and imposing while managing to be intricate and elegant at the same time. There was no visible lock but Aoko new better. With a practiced motion she drew a series of symbol in front of the gate, marveling at the slight blue glow at the tip of her finger as she completed the motions. With a successful click the gate swung inward allowing her access to the estate.  
The home itself was a beautiful European style manor straight out of those English movies they sometimes watched with Hakuba at his own manor. What set Akako’s home apart from the rest was how immaculate everything was. Despite being in the middle of the forest, the home looked nearly new, no sign of wear and no foliage out of place along the house’s edge.

Just as she raised her hand to knock on the front door it opened wide for her invitingly.

“Welcome back lady Aoko. My master is expecting your company in the main study.”

“Thank you Alfred!” She had always thought it cruel that he didn’t have a name so she had decided to give him one. She had even heard Akako use it once even though she denied it.

Aoko quickly walked in and headed to the study, feeling her heart skip a beat knowing that she had been in Akako’s home enough to know where to go. That skip evolved into a full-blown stop when she opened up the study door. The study was a large room lined floor to ceiling with mahogany bookshelves, all filled with books on witchcraft and other manner of items relating to the occult. Except for the one that had a shelf set aside for some manga and magazines behind the door. In the center of the room was an elaborate wooden table flanked by two loveseats just the right distance away from the lit fireplace (though if anyone looked hard enough they might realize the lack of a chimney coming out of the roof).

Silhouetted by the fire’s light, Akoko sat facing the table, intently reading a book in front of her. Slowey, she looked up to face Aoko as she entered the room even with no other lights that ethereal glow that the enchantress seemed to have illuminated her face. For the second time that day time slowed for Aoko as she watched the flickering firelight play with the red in Akoko’s hair, weaving shades of red together as the flames swayed back and forth. Even more dazzling were her eyes, that deep red cutting through the darkness as though they could see all of the butterflies fluttering around inside her.

“Ah Aoko, right on time. Come here.”

Again, she was snapped back to reality, hoping no one would catch on to how much she seemed to be going into her own little world lately. Akako patted the cushion next to her as she turned back to the book.

“Have you been studying the Latin books I gave you?”

“Yep! Aoko thinks she’s starting to get a grasp on the language!”

“Good, we’ll be putting that to the test today.”

As Aoko sat down she made the choice to do so a bit closer than probably needed. She needed to lean in to read the book of course, it wasn’t that she just wanted to be close to Akako. It wasn’t that she wanted to feel the heat of her body or to better see her face in the dim light. No, it was totally the first thing. 

“Can you read this?” Akako pointed to a title above a detailed drawing of a robed woman throwing ingredients into a pot.

“Um… it says. Potion of Clarity”

“That’s right. This is what we’ll be preparing tonight since one of the conditions is to brew it under a new moon in winter. It took a bit to get all the ingredients and there’s a limited number of fairies in the area so we only have one attempt. If there had been more time, I would have shown you how to get the fairy tears yourself but that will have to wait for another night.”

“Oh wow, my first Potion! Wait, is that why you were absent today?”

“Yes, it was vital I get the correct ingredients at the best quality. When potions go wrong things can get…Unpredictable. Now…”

Without warning Akako tapped the book twice, causing it to phase through the floor, still open to the recipe.

“Now, I’ll show you my brewing room, the book will be there waiting for us.”

Akako stood with a grace befitting a queen, swiftly grabbing Aoko’s hand as pulling her up with her. Where their hands touched felt like fire, but Aoko couldn’t pull away, she never wanted to pull away. Instead she rose as instructed, marveling how they seemed to be even closer than they were on the couch.

Akako stared into Aoko’s eyes and if Aoko hadn’t known better, she would have sworn the fire reflected in those scarlet eyes was some sort of enchantment.

“Are you ready to make some magic my dear?”

One second, no more, was all she needed to respond.

“Yes!”

Akako smiled softly then shifted her expression to one of intense determination.

“Then let us go.”

Together they made their way through the house, down the stairs into the rooms below where the witch kept her magical instruments.

Neither said a word about it. But they were hand in hand the entire way.


End file.
